


Doping

by japiera



Series: Bis [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Edward Hopper - Freeform, M/M, dopaje, doping, nighthawks
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 18:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japiera/pseuds/japiera
Summary: La soledad como verdugoOikawa (¿Y Bokuto?)





	Doping

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer**: personajes no son míos.

—Se siente como en el cuadro de Hopper —dice Oikawa.

Bokuto levanta la cabeza hacia el largo espejo, al otro lado de la barra. Observa allí el reflejo de Oikawa, quien baja la mirada al interior de su vaso de cristal. Hace un movimiento en circular, buscando algo de licor entre los hielos. Bokuto levanta un brazo. El barman trae una botella de _whisky_.

—No, a mí no. A mi amigo.

El barman no espera confirmación para rellenar el vaso que sostiene Oikawa.

—Qué ha sucedido —pregunta el barman a Bokuto—, normalmente no es así.

—Creo que se encuentra en un cuadro de Hopper.

—Y eso qué significa.

—Que está solo. No sé por qué, ¿sabe? Yo siempre estoy a su lado, pero hace unos días ha dejado de verme.

—Claro que te veo —tercia Oikawa. De un trago vacía de nueva cuenta su vaso. Observa los hielos a contraluz—. Y de verdad te lo agradezco, pero pierdes tu tiempo. No puedo salir de esto.

—¿No puedes? ¿O no quieres?

Oikawa no responde enseguida. Agita su vaso en lo alto. Los hielos giran. El barman sirve más _whisky_. Oikawa evalúa su vaso.

—Siempre medio vacío. ¿Por qué? ¿O será que por primera vez soy realista? Me siento perseguido. A donde mire…

Oikawa fija la mirada en el espejo, en el reflejo de sus hombros.

Es la soledad la que me persigue, una y otra vez. La soledad me acecha donde vaya y ya no me puedo esconder. No es mi culpa. En la punta de la pirámide solo hay sitio para una persona, y si quiero ser el primero, tengo que dejarlos atrás, tengo que tomar decisiones y hacer lo que deba hacer.

Un silencio se extiende en el bar. Oikawa vacía su vaso por tercera vez en la noche.

—Puedes decir la verdad —dice Bokuto.

—Se sabrá, Boku-chan. Estas cosas descubren al final. Quizá los exámenes salgan bien otra vez, pero dentro de diez años…

Bokuto observa en el reflejo de Oikawa cómo lágrimas se rodan por sus mejillas y se precipitan hacia el vacío. El barman deja la botella junto a Oikawa.

—Yo no quería llegar a esto… pero se siente tan bien cuando los dejas a todos por detrás. No me importa lo que suceda conmigo. Si tengo que estar solo, lo pagaré.

Oikawa intenta rellenar su vaso, pero su mano le tiembla, y ya no puede reprimir el llanto. Bokuto no se atreve a tocarlo. Se queda a su lado, con la vista siempre en el espejo, sin saber qué está y qué no está viendo.


End file.
